


Katya?

by harleylt



Category: Trixya - Fandom, rupauls drag race - Fandom
Genre: Drag, F/F, Katya Zamolodchikova - Freeform, LGBT, Lesbians, Love, Trixie Mattel - Freeform, cis femals, rpdr, rupauls drag race, tracy martel - Freeform, trixya - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleylt/pseuds/harleylt
Summary: The buddy system turns out to be a lot more than she expected





	1. Trixie

Trixie was headed down to the cafeteria for lunch when she first noticed the unfamiliar face in the fluorescent lit high school hallway;  
A pale lanky blonde with bright red lipstick and lace up boots was leaning against a locker and mumbling to herself in a foreign language (but trixie couldn't hear or make it out). 

As if the other teenager could sense Trixie's eyes burning into the back of her skull she whipped her head in her direction only briefly making eye contact with the taller and curvier girl. Tracy glanced away and tucked her chin, looking down at her feet as she walked and clung to her textbooks. 

Trixie slid into her usual spot at the usual lunch bench with her usual friends and took out her usual meal.

Violet spoke up; "I'm hosting a party this Friday and you all better fucking show up." 

"Why? Incase it flunks and no one else arrives and we can all have the common pity party we're having at this table right here, anyway?" Danny teased and chuckled at Violet's facial expression of annoyance.

"It's not my party actually-" Violet admitted "- my father has another franchise location opening - thing, and said I could invite as many people as I wanted."

Violet Chachki was an apparent daddy's girl. Her father worked for contracting companies for years before investing into stocks and a company called "Label" - not even Violet really knew the sole function of the growing business other than the fact it provided food and a nice house and she got to invite mass amounts of people to help endorse her father's business and Trixie supposed that was the least Chachki could do as a way of saying;

"Thanks for the weekly allowance, dad!"

Vi pulled back a bit to make room for Pearl who was obviously stoned and even managed to be late to lunch periods. 

"You're requested to attend as well" Violet told Pearl.

"Huh?" she ruffled her own short dirty blonde hair, confused as the rest of the table giggled at Pearls demeanour. 

Danny nudged Trixie,  
"Hey, Tracy. You haven't said much?" 

Trixie was a fairly bubbly, loud and outgoing character but as finals  
season was approaching she felt the lingering fear of disappointing her father with a grade below an A hovering over her. 

"Stressed." Trixie shrugged. 

Danny nodded, knowingly - they'd known Trixie for four years now, this was no surprise, but there was something else sitting on her shoulders and they could sense it. Danny didn't pry at her, just rubbed her shoulder quietly.

"You're top of your classes - don't worry."

Trixie gave a smile that mocked a grimace. As the bell rang their lunch group all began parting ways one by one. They agreed to attend Violets (Father's) party on Friday evening and they would see each other later or tomorrow and they'd text the group chat. 

As she left the cafeteria Trixie mumbled scientific equations under her breath, trying to remember how to solve halve lives and how Bohr diagrams were created. As she passed the office she overheard the principal speaking with what she assumed to be a student and a parent or two. 

"Mrs. Zamolodchikova, we've noted that you're daughter is coming from the school for Chance, we just wanted to discuss with you how her behaviour has changed and if we should have any concerns for other students..." His voice seemed to waver a bit, trying not to offend anyone.

"Yekaterina is a good girl - she was just going through some rough patches while me and her father were sett-ling our seperation, I promise she won't be causing any issues and is here simply for her education." The answer came from someone with a thick Russian accent. 

Trixie hadn't noticed but she'd unintentionally stopped outside the office and was now ease dropping on the conversation. She listened in as the principal started up again;

"I think it would be best if we used the buddy system for the time being -" he suggested, the flipping of pages was heard.

"I'll check your blocks and see who's in your classes and let-" the door opened and Trixie was staring up at the three of them; A tall man with a receding hair line, boxy shoulders and thick glasses, holding what was clearly a student file. A short blonde women wearing too many different clashing patterns and next to her, a taller younger version of herself. Bright red lipstick and lace up boots. 

"Principal Richards - I -" but she couldn't begin to explain herself before he interrupted

"Ms. Martel - perfect, you'll be Katya's buddy for the next of couple weeks to make sure she settles in here well." He grinned. There was no arguing or getting out of it. Trixie was commonly referred to as the study body pet - not even teachers pet - no. A suck up to the whole damn school - not because she wanted to be but because she simply couldn't say no. 

She held back a sigh and nodded too enthusiastically, "i- okay. Sure." Even though she knew he wasn't asking her, he was only telling. 

"Thank you for your time ma'am. First thing tomorrow, Trixie." He spoke to who Trixie could only assume to be the other girls mom, Mrs. Zamolodchikova and then proceeded to smile and nod at Trixie. 

Katya and Trixie didn't say anything they just glanced around awkwardly before walking their separate ways. Katya with her mother and Trixie towards the bus stop. Trixie read through her notes on the bus ride home while humming along with the next Dolly song to play through her ear buds. 

She didn't think much of her encounter or what Katya was going to become or mean to her in the coming months.


	2. Katya

Katya was what they called:

"a troubled child" -except she was a teenager and very much not troubled. She was everything, but. Angry, upset maybe, frustrated - at her father mostly. Over the last couple of years she'd started to feel normal again, but her mom's suggestion to move and attend a new school seemed to bring her back a notch and she could feel the fire of paranoia lighting in her stomach. 

Katya sat back in the drivers seat of her car and took a couple deep breaths. She was parked in the schools junior lot and first block wasn't for at least another forty-five minutes. She'd shown up early as Mr. Richards had requested and was supposedly going to be buddies with some eccentric blonde named Tracy- or Trixie - she couldn't recall at the moment. 

Katya only remembered the bright pink lipstick and how small the girl appeared clutching onto her school books even though she was definitely a slight bit taller than Katya herself stood. She flipped down her sun visor and fixed her lipstick in the mirror while she waited. 

She flinched and almost swiped the tube of lipstick across her chin as a knock came from the passenger window of the car. Katya grabbed her bag and zipped it closed, looking over to find her new buddy. 

 

"I'm Tracy - but most people call me Trixie." Trixie introduced herself and held out her hand nervously to Katya.

"Yekaterina, but I prefer Katya." 

Katya didn't shake Trixie's hand. 

"Good to know - uh so, I figured we'd start with a tour of the school, i'll try and make it quick -"

"I'm only here to make it look like I'm doing what the school board wants me todo and what my mother hopes I do, okay? Can you just check it off and pretend we went over the whole 'this is the cafeteria where everyone is separated into groups and cliques and these are my friends and i'm top of my class - and i'm perfect and oh Russia sounds interesting - conversation?' " She titled her head to look at Trixie who was clearly taken back. 

Trixie stumbled over her words;

"I- uh - i, y-yea - sorry? I guess." She mumbled the last part and looked down at her feet. 

She was used to everyone somewhat liking her and adoring her or even just wanting to be around her, she hadn't realized the bubblegum size ego that kind of attention created and somehow this foreign Russian teenager with red lipstick and lace up boots just bursted all of that semi-confidence with a simple lack of interest in the Tracy Martel. 

Noticing the change on her face Katya quickly jumped in; "Not to burst your bubble or anything, but uh I'm just not looking for friends right now - and I don't want you to think we're gonna become best friends or some weird shit. This is just so I can have a normal life again and attend normal school again." 

Trixie felt heat flood her cheeks and spoke up;

"I wasn't doing it to be friends, it was really just extracurricular and more volunteer work to put on my resume." 

Trixie even felt the annoyance in her words, she felt bad the moment they left her mouth but she didn't take them back either. How could you be so possibly rude to someone you just met and barely even knew? She shook her head and folded up the paper.

"I'll check it off and hand it in in the next couple of weeks and you'll be cleared for whatever things you might've done that concerned them." 

Katya felt the flame getting hotter, but she couldn't have a fit about things now - that would surely destroy any chance of rehabilitation into public school. She just nodded and swayed a bit on her feet, she admitted to herself that she shouldn't have been surprised and she deserved the attitude in some kind of way. 

"see ya round." Trixie threw her bag over her shoulder as Katya walked away.

She could feel Trixie's stare burning a hole into the back of her head just like she could the day before, she hadn't realized until now that Trixie was the odd girl in the hallway. She chuckled to herself unintentionally and took out her phone as she headed to her locker, one message read: 

"Going to some party on Friday, you coming?"

Katya thought about it briefly before agreeing 

"Yea, see you there."


	3. Trixie

Trixie slipped into the seat of her desk in the middle row closest to the window at the far side of the room. It was only the second block of the school day but it’d felt like it had been hours since Katya had shut her down and walked away. 

She couldn’t understand why this bothered her so much - other than the constant need to be liked. She knew that it wasn’t that big of a deal and it really shouldn’t have been, but in the pit of her stomach she felt a form of nausea. Deep down she knew it wasn’t just the fear of a bad grade or not being liked that was bothering her - it was much, much more than that. 

The fear of being found out for what she really was had started to gnaw at her even more as of late but she couldn’t pinpoint why - it wasn’t as if she’d been acting on it or even made it obvious to those around her. Trixie pulled out a pink notebook as the science teacher walked in with a coffee in his hand and a couple binders. 

She flipped it open to the middle and began doodling small sketches along the title line of the paper, lacking focus was an unusual thing for her todo but the thought of lace up boots and red lipstick was unshakable. 

About thirty minutes in to their review block Trixie noticed the door creak open and those same boots walk through it towards a desk only a couple feet in front of her own.

“Ms.Zamolodchikova... you’re late.” 

“Office.”

Katya held out a pink slip and handed it to him before getting comfortable in her seat and placing her books down.  
The teacher nodded and continued explaining yet another theory while Trixie watched the back of Katya’s head for a moment.

“I can feel you staring.” Katya whispered without looking back at Trixie. 

Trixie quickly looked down at her notebook - embarrassment practically written across her face. She continued scribbling out notes for the rest of the block, refusing to look up other than to take a glance at the projector screen.

As soon as the block was over Trixie rushed to pack up her belongings and get out of that room as fast as she possibly could, hoping to make it to her usual spot in the cafeteria before anyone else so she could have a moment to cool off. 

She didn’t though, on accident she’d bumped into Katya trying to head out the door and they’d both lost their school books on the floor.

“God, i’m sorry” Trixie apologized and quickly gathered her things while Katya did the same. 

“It’s fine.” Katya sighed, stood up and moved out of the way for Trixie to get past her and rush downstairs to the cafeteria where her group of friends were all sat chatting loudly. 

Trixie sat down next to Danny and dropped her bag, taking a moment to breath, she looked at Danny who was raised their eyebrow at her.

“I’m fine. Just rushed.” She answered before they could question her. Danny nodded and slid over a chocolate milk carton.

“I grabbed you one of the last ones” they smiled warmly. 

Trixie grinned and took it checking the date on the lip;

“and it’s not expired!” she teased. 

Danny and the rest of the table laughed along with her. 

By the end of the day Trixie didn’t feel so bad about what had happened that morning. She’d tend to let things get the best of her no matter how small but after lunch and completing the last of one of her final assignments she’d completely forgotten about Katya. 

That is until she sat down at the back of the bus and went to pull her journal out only to discover the journal she had was in fact not her own. 

The book that sat in front of Trixie was a black leather bound journal that had clearly been worn out from an abundance of writing. She figured she’d just return it tomorrow but remembered that she couldn’t because tomorrow was what the school district called a 

“Pro-D Day.”

They didn’t have classes. 

She rested her head back and inhaled deeply, mumbling beneath her breath. 

“fuck.”


	4. Katya

Katya tossed her bag onto her bed and sat down at her vanity, staring into the mirror for a moment. She sighed and took out a make up wipe from the container to her right and began smearing the eyeliner off her lids and wiping away the red from her lips. 

Her mother's voice sounded from downstairs;

"Yekaterina?" 

Katya called back. 

"Yes?"

The door squeaked open and Katya's mother shuffled in,

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

Katya thought about it for a moment and nodded, almost forgetting about the party she'd been invited to - she'd have to remember to text Max for the address. 

"Alright, Your aunt and I are going out during in the day if you'd like to join - how was your buddy project?"

Katya shrugged, 

"it was fine, - thank you."

She looked up at her mother and gave her a warm smile.

Katya turned back to the mirror as her mom left the room. She fixed her hair and cleaned the excess make up from under her eyes, glancing behind her through the mirror at her bed she noticed something out of place, a pink journal was peaking out the top of her bag. 

She furrowed her brows in confusion and turned to face the bed, staring the unfamiliar object down. She hadn't owned a single pink item since the end of second grade. 

Katya stood up and took the book out of her bag, studying it in her hands momentarily before flipping it open to the first page. 

 

This Journal belongs to:

Trixie Mattel   
(Tracy Martel)   
16 

Katya flipped to the most recent entry on impulse and began to scan down the page:

Date: 01/15/19 

"Dad doesn't know what's going on in my head, he doesn't know who I am or what a disgrace I am... If he can be so stern about a grade point average I can't imagine how angry he might be if he knew who I really was...I'm scared that if he finds out he'll toss me or send me away to some camp - probably in Russia somewhere, they hate my "breed." At least that's what I've been told. I get it though. I hate me, too... "

Katya stopped reading and smacked the book shut. She knew she wouldn't want Trixie reading her personal writing, but that's exactly why she didn't write personal information in journals where they could be lost and found and read. She quickly dug through her bag and noted that her sketch book however, was missing, and that was just as valuable to Katya as the pink journal was to Trixie. 

Katya chewed on her lip nervously before packing the book back into her bag. She figured she could return it on Monday, three days wasn't that concerning... was it?

She tried to focus her attention on something else by rustling through her closet and drawers for the right attire for tomorrow night. She came across a skin tight red dress that stopped mid thigh and had lace sleeves all the way down the arms. She tossed it to the side of her bed and laid a pair of black heeled boots at the foot of it. 

-

Katya spent most of next day poorly finishing some of her homework assignments. She wasn't the smartest being in the world and managed to score a couple B's here and there but maintained an average score of C pluses for most of her school career. Her mother didn't care of course, as long as Katya was stable and happy and not causing a commotion - but once Katya started in the US school system she felt like her grades were defining her more and it played a part in her outbursts as she got older. 

She piled her work atop her desk and turned to the outfit laid out on her bed before starting on her make up and sipping at a Rockstar energy drink every so often. 

Katya's phone went off while she was finishing up her lipstick, she looked down to read the caller ID: Maxxx 

She pressed answer and turned the volume to speaker.

"Hello, darling" she spoke in her Russian accent. Max chuckled on the other end.

"Hey, I figure we'll just pick you up on the way, see you at eight?"

"Sure, see you then."

Max hung up and Katya checked the time, it was 6:45, she had about an hour to kill before she would have to change so she headed downstairs to grab a snack and toss her drink can. 

-

By the time eight o'clock rolled around Katya was dressed and had laced up her boots. She was finishing adding some volume to her bleached hair and grabbing her bag (which coincidentally had Trixie's journal in it) when her text tone went off. It was Max, waiting outside for her.

Katya sauntered out and got into the passenger seat, she greeted Will and Courtney before buckling and smiling over to Max. 

"How's my favourite hooker?"

"Fantastic." 

Katya replied unenthusiastically. Clearly mocking the voice of a girl they knew named Alaska - causing the whole group to burst into laughter. 

The acclamation of the four of them all gathered outside of the car and shuffled into the house (practically a mansion if you asked Katya) the party was being hosted at.

"Who's party is this anyway?" 

Katya mumbled to Max.

"Some chick, Violet Chachki - I think? Her dad's like mega-rich because of some stock investments and a business ploy. I was invited by some kid in biology who gets stoned with some kid named Pearl who's friends with Violet."

Katya nodded and clutched onto her purse as she stepped through the front door and took a look around at the other party goers and attendees. She noticed a couple familiar faces from school including that of Trixie. (Mattel? Martel?).

Everyone turned to face a pale tall and slender girl with ebony hair and sharp eyes who was speaking into a microphone on the large ledge of a custom fire place. 

"Hi! Thanks for coming to my party, I'd like to thank my father for providing me with the essentials needed to host this uh, get together -" 

she paused and giggled at herself, 

"- and I strongly suggest you all check out his growing franchise; Labels. I'd like to start off the night with a little Karaoke - and to start us off, my incredibly talented friend; Trixie! would you mind?"

Katya looked in Trixie's direction who was clearly stunned at the request and had no idea Violet was going to drag her into it.


	5. Trixie

Trixie was glaring at Violet now as she stepped up onto the ledge of the fire place and took the mic from her. It was an awful good thing she’d taken a few shots just to take the edge off the fact she was surrounded by so many people but now she was being thrusted in front of them to sing? 

She sighed and gave an awkward laugh, glancing around at the crowd that had formed in front of them. She knew Violet had always loved her singing and pushed her to pursue it more but Trixie did not have any where near the same amount of confidence Vi had, Vi had more enthusiasm and talent in her pinky finger than Trixie had in her whole body for christ’s sake. 

Suddenly, to the left of Trixie, Danny yelled out; 

“Nine to Five! You can do it, Trix!” 

Trixie glanced in their general direction and saw their grin, she returned a heartfelt smile as Violet pressed a couple buttons and the instrumental began to play. 

Everyone started to sway along and cheer Trixie on louder until she gave in and began to sing along while tapping her foot and patting her thigh. 

“Tumble out of bed and stumble to the kitchen, pour myself a cup of ambition and yawn and stretch and try to come to life!” 

She laughed a bit in between verses as everyone started to clap along with the music. She didn’t tell many people that’d she’d been raised in the country but it was in her roots and she couldn’t help it, most people hated country music but she adored it, it reminded her of her mom. 

“-Jump in the shower  
And the blood starts pumpin'  
out on the streets, the traffic starts jumpin' for folks like me on the job from 9 to 5-!”

She began to shimmy her feet across the low platform and dance along while wielding the microphone cord around her, whatever was in the alcohol was sure boosting her confidence. 

Trixie tried to focus again and made eye contact with her friend group; Danny, Pearl, Bianca, and Violet were all grinning at her and clapping along but her attention was quickly grabbed by that bleach blonde hair of Katya who was only a couple feet away standing next to some kid Trixie had seen in their biology class before. 

She felt her smile falter for a moment but fixed it by focusing on the song; 

“Workin' 9 to 5 what a way to make a livin' barley gettin' by it’s all takin' and no givin'-“

Once she’d finished the song she stepped on the stage and looked for Katya again. She noticed the pink binding of her own journal peaking out the corner of Katya’s purse and felt panic over take her. 

Danny went to approach her but she put her finger up and wandered towards the other blonde to confront her. 

“what the hell - is that my journal?”  
She spoke through gritted teeth. 

Katya looked at Trixie, baffled.

“oh - shit, right -“   
she pulled the notebook out and held it out to Trixie.

“- I didn’t want to misplace it so I was just keeping it in my bag to return it to you on Monday.” 

Trixie practically ripped it from Katya’s hands. 

“Did you read it?” 

Katya stuttered 

“N-no, course not.”

Trixie stood up straighter 

“You did! what the hell?” She sighed and pivoted away from Katya trying to get through the crowd, shoving past Pearl and Danny who both looked concerned now. 

“Violet where’s the bathroom?” 

Trixie asked with tears beginning to burn behind her eyes. 

Violet pointed down the hall;   
“to the right, are you -“

But Trixie didn’t have time, she just ran for it and slammed the door behind her. She kneeled down in front of the toilet and could feel herself preparing to heave. Her biggest, deepest darkest secret. Of course it wouldn’t be so bad if maybe Danny knew, they were like her in a way, but Katya? 

What if Katya used it against her?  
What if Katya thought she was disgusting?  
Or stupid?   
Or Horrible?

What if Katya knew some place in Russia that could “Fix” her -   
She paused. 

Maybe she could ask, maybe they could fix her, then maybe she’d never have to tell her dad and she’d be normal and lovable and an A+ student with good friends and not an embarrassment to her family. 

A sob she didn’t even know was inside of her came out and she realized how loudly she was crying now, how awful she sounded - but she just couldn’t bring herself to stop. She’d never felt like this before. 

Because no one knew, no one knew that Tracy Martel was not in fact... perfect...   
except now Katya, of course. 

She sighed deeply at the sound of a knock at the door. She assumed it to be Danny.

“Go Away, Danny.” 

Danny did not step through the door,  
neither did Violet,  
nor Bianca or even Pearl - but instead;   
Katya. 

Katya stayed silent and sat down on the side of the bathtub and looked at Trixie for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, it was an invasion of privacy and I shouldn’t have done that - I don’t even know anything about you, and I wouldn’t want you going through my personal things.”

Katya explained.

“I didn’t go through your book, I don’t even know what’s written in it - but you see, you do know me - you know too much about me already.”

 

“There’s nothing written. Only drawn. Thank you for respecting my privacy... I only read the front page and last entry and then I closed it - and I’m honestly not quite sure I understood it, so you don’t have to worry. All I know about you, Tracy - er, trixie ... mattel? Is that you have an amazing voice and you’re way too hard on yourself.” 

Trixie laughed a bit. 

“I like to believe I’m the human embodiment of barbie sometimes -“ she explained 

Katya grinned. 

“Honestly i’m pretty sure you are, I mean top of your class, basically the principals assistant and you can sing and dance - what can’t you do?” 

Trixie’s smile faded 

“Be normal...” she whispered 

Katya scrunched up her face and moved to sit down beside Trixie on the tile floor. 

“Well neither can I.” 

Trixie raised an eyebrow. 

“I know you overheard principal Richards when he talked about the school for chance, and I know you were watching me be a crazy lady mumbling Russian to myself when I was at my locker - plus I haven’t gotten a grade above a C plus since last year and we’re on second semester. I have anger management problems and I’m pretty sure my own mom might be afraid of me because of it -“

Katya stopped, only just realizing how much just came pouring out of her mouth. In way she guess she owed Trixie some secrets, since she dug into Trixie’s secrets unknowingly and without her consent. 

Trixie smiled faintly again and picked up her journal as she stood up, she reached her hand out for Katya’s. 

Katya looked up and took her hand. 

“Not to brag, but if you ever need help with homework I can tutor you.” Trixie offered. 

“How about Sunday? Since exams are starting I could use all the help I can get, and then I can retrieve my sketch book back from you.” 

Trixie nodded.


	6. Trixie

Trixie had set up her laptop and a couple notebooks and textbooks before Katya arrived. She was finishing up some baking and cleaning by the time she’d heard the knock on the door.

She heard her father begin to stir in the living room and quickly shouted;

“It’s for me!”

She toddled over to the front door and unlocked it and pulled it open. She was greeted by an only slightly dressed down version of Katya in black fishnets, a skater skirt and lace top. The upper half of her hair was pulled back by a maroon scrunchy, she slipped off a short pair of heeled boots at the front entrance and followed after Trixie. 

“Thank you for this”   
Katya spoke softly.

Trixie undid her apron to reveal a light white t-shirt and black leggings, a t-shirt that Katya could see the faint colour of a pink bra beneath, but she didn’t say anything. 

“Don’t worry - do you like muffins? I baked some - blueberry.”

Katya smiled gently 

“Surely.” 

They settled at the kitchen table and each had a muffin, Katya’s with a coffee and Trixie’s with a cup of tea. 

The pair of them spent about an hour going over isotopes and how to measure different chemical reactions and what the formulas for acids were when Trixie’s father finally appeared in the kitchen.

Trixie looked back at him, 

“and who is this?”   
he nodded towards Katya.

“I’m Katya, nice to meet you... Mr. Martel” 

“Tracy’s helping you study?” 

Trixie nodded for Katya quickly.

He looked at her sternly 

“Don’t forget about your own grades...”

“Our science teacher suggested that teaching another student or parent helps you memorize and study yourself, and I needed the tutoring...” 

Katya spoke up. Trixie’s father nodded and smiled warmly.

“Alright, girls.” 

And then he returned back to his recliner and to finish off the Sunday football game. 

Trixie felt a sudden weight lift off her chest, she didn’t have to excuse it - because Katya was pretty much telling the truth. 

Katya looked over to her,

“You okay?”

She nodded, 

“You just saved me from being scolded later, oh my god.”

“Over a grade?”

Trixie bit down on her lower lip and nodded, almost ashamed. 

Katya shook her head and finished off her coffee and closed the textbook sat in front of them. 

“Let’s go do something fun.“

“But-“

“Trixie. You covered my ass and you’re helping me study, I invaded your privacy and you respected mine while I was rude to you from the start - I owe you one.”

Katya was not going to take no for an answer.

“You have your whole life to study and read and be perfect but stop being that for a moment and breathe. You’re allowed to breathe.”

“Can I at least change and put the dishes away first?”

Trixie whispered.

Katya rolled her eyes and tossed her head back, 

“Fine, but be quick.”


	7. Katya

Katya looked up as Trixie quietly snuck past the living room after getting changed, she had replaced her attire with a baby pink romper and put her hair up with a bow. 

She scurried over and dragged Katya towards the door, picked up their shoes and made sure to get outside as fast as possible.

“My dad would kill me if he saw me dressed like this.”

Katya chuckled and nodded.

“I was wondering what the rush was.”

They slipped on their shoes and headed down towards Katya’s car; a black mini with white leather seats.

“Where are we going?”

Trixie asked once they were settled and on the road, Katya smiled to herself.

“It’s a surprise.” 

Katya could see Trixie rolling her eyes to the side of her and just shook her head to herself as she drove. 

“So why, Country?”

“Huh?”

“You sang Dolly last night - that’s not most peoples go to.”

Trixie laid her head back and pursed her lips.

“She’s one of the people I look up to, I dunno... My mom used to sing her songs and other country artists ‘round the house all the time, guess that’s why I like it.”

“Because it reminds you of your mom?”

Katya glanced over and notice Trixie’s expression fall. 

“I’m sorry if that’s a sensitive subject, we don’t have to talk about -“

“No, no. It’s fine. I just don’t talk about it much and usually not with people I barely know.”

Katya bit her lip, they really didn’t know each other, but for some reason Katya felt comfortable around Trixie and she didn’t feel so angry or hostile. 

“But for some reason it doesn’t bother me that you know so much already and I’m just not really sure why it doesn’t bug me.”

It was if Trixie had been reading Katya’s mind.

Katya parked the car outside of the local monastery 

“We’re here.”

Trixie raised an eyebrow as she got out of the vehicle and shuffled after Katya.

“Here?”

Katya nodded and explained;

“We used to go out as a family and hike up the hill a bit to have picnics and watch the sunset. I don’t come here very often anymore.”

Katya lead Trixie up one of the designated trails to show her the view on the other side; a wide, deep lake and acres of forest surrounding it. A flock of geese honked as they took off into the sky in their ‘V’ formation. 

Trixie smiled gently and noted the different colours and hues of the sun that laid over the surface of the water. It was only 4:30 but the sun was starting to set, she disliked winter for the fact that the days were so much shorter, but she couldn’t complain about the weather today or the sunset they were watching.

Katya thought about what she had read in Trixie’s journal, she wasn’t quite sure she understood - she thought she might’ve but at the same time she couldn’t pinpoint what Trixie was referring to. She tried to clear her mind and forget about the secret Trixie had and continued walking along the trail with her.

“Can I ask...about the school you were going to?”

Trixie asked nervously.

Katya licked her lips and looked down at her feet as she walked. 

“When my parents were separating I started getting super angry and throwing childish tantrums... I had a lot of issues at school and became a bit of a bully to be honest. I cut off a girls pony tail - I mean it was more of a rat tail but still.”

Trixie gasped and tried to stifle her laughter but couldn’t help it.

Katya grinned at her response.

“Anyway, I was just very sad and had a hard time articulating my feelings and accepting my dad’s move back to Russia and finally i got kicked out of school and my only choice was to attend the chance school. Which gave me a safe place to vent and rehabilitate myself into another public school.” 

Trixie nodded while she listened. 

“It took me two years to feel normal again and to prove I could be who I used to. - or at least as close to who I used to be. Sometimes I’m scared I’m going to crack under the pressure.”

She stopped walking and looked at Trixie,

“Why am i even telling you all of this?”

Trixie shrugged.

“I mean, I don’t mind, but if you want to stop you can.”

They continued to finish walking through the rest of the trail (which was only about fifteen minutes) and headed back into town afterwards. 

“Wanna stop for coffee - or, tea? You seem like the type of person to prefer tea.”

Trixie laughed; 

“How’d you know?”

“lucky guess.”

-

Katya held the door open to a cafe called; After Thoughts” for Trixie and toddled after her. 

Trixie ordered an earl grey tea and picked out a couple pink macaroons to share. Katya ordered a black coffee and made sure she paid for Trixie’s drink before she had a chance. Trixie wasn’t amused by this but Katya still felt bad about the journal and she didn’t mind paying - it was her idea to go after all.

Katya walked over with their drinks to where Trixie had chosen for them to sit and set the cups down on either side of the table before sitting across from the other girl.

“Oh, you can have this now-“

Trixie pulled the leather journal from her bag and slid it across the table to Katya.

“Did you look in it?”

Katya looked back at Trixie.

Trixie shook her head,

“Of course not.” 

But katya knew she had, one of the corners within the first few pages had been unfolded.


	8. Trixie

That night as Trixie lay in bed, she thought about her lie. It wasn't a big lie - just a white lie, but she guessed it was still a terrible thing and quite hypocritical of her - all things considered. 

However, Katya's art was incredible; intricate and detailed, fluid and beautiful. Trixie noticed many of the drawings were of people she'd recognized - portraits of those in her own classes or at lunch. Many of them were side profiled or appeared to be etched out from memory. 

She'd found one at the very beginning of the sketch book though, only a few pages in - there was one that was almost identical to Violet, and the one beside it was that of another young girl.

She had blonde volumized hair and thick eye lashes, protrudent lips and blue eyes, broad shoulders and a pink ascot. Trixie wanted to assume this drawing was of her, but the girl in the sketch was much too pretty. 

She'd put the book away and stopped snooping after that, she didn't want to invade Katya's privacy any further.

Trixie curled up under her white duvet cover and looked at herself in the stand up mirror that leaned across the wall from her bed. She had no make up and her hair was down and flat. She was not beautiful - not to her standards at least.

She fell asleep thinking about the sketch left in Katya's book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed the last couple days,  
> I've had a headache and haven't been feeling well much of the day so this is awfully short but I figured I should post to tie you guys over for now.


	9. Katya

Katya sat down at her desk and began flipping through the sketch book, she knew Trixie had gone through it and had seen the drawing she’d done of Trixie herself. 

She pulled out her art pencils from  
their metal container and started an outline in an empty page closer to the back of the book. Tracing the jawline and eyes from memory: 

Trixie sitting across from her at the cafe, holding the tea cup delicately with both hands; her lips painted pink and pursed in between their conversation. 

She titled her head and hummed to herself quietly while she focused on the curls in her hair and shade of eyeliner. 

The more katya thought about it the more she wanted Trixie to admit she’d seen the drawings, she didn’t care - she’d gone through Trixie’s journal. She would understand- she did understand. 

Curiosity killed the cat.

Like Schrödingers box;  
you never know if the cat is still alive or not unless you open the box but if you keep the box closed the cat is considered and believed to still be alive. 

She opened the box.

Katya pushed her chair back and grabbed her phone from her bed, opening her messages and searching for Trixie’s number. 

 

“I know you looked through my sketch book, but it’s okay.”

Trixie replied a moment later:   
“I’m sorry. Curiosity got the best of me... you’re an amazing artist though, Katya.”

She re-read her name in the sentence  
“Katya.”

She replied:  
“Please don’t tell anyone...”

Trixie asked:   
“I won’t but, why not? They’re incredible.”

 

“It’s kind of weird for strangers to be drawing you without consent don’t you think?”

“I guess...I dunno, I’d be flattered.”

“Did you like the one of you?”

“there was one I thought was me... but it was too, pretty.” 

Katya frowned at this. 

“Maybe it wasn’t pretty enough.”

“Haha. Thanks.”

Katya cheered on her lip and put her phone down. Finishing off the sketch by adding a bow to Trixie’s hair and signed her initials below where the neck line cut off. 

She glanced at her phone as it buzzed again, Trixie’s name popped up: 

“Violets father is having a gala / fundraiser for his company and wants people to preform, should I do it?”

“Of course you should.”

“What do I do?”

“Sing something.”

“Sing what?”

Katya laughed at this. 

“Do you want to come over and brain storm?”


	10. Katya

Katya looked up from her sketch book as she heard a knock on the door, she stood up and headed downstairs and opened the door to find Trixie dressed in a white button up shirt, pink skirt and knee socks, her hair splay over her shoulders. 

"Hi"   
Trixie waved shyly.

"Hey" Katya stepped back to let her inside 

"aren't you cold?"

"Meh, not terribly."

Katya chuckled and walked over the kitchen and put on the kettle; subconsciously she knew Trixie would want and need a hot cup of tea. hi 

"What kind of tea do you want?"

Trixie followed her inside and looked around

"-uh- earl grey? if you have it"

katya nodded and took out a tea bag and set up the coffee maker to start a pot of coffee for herself. 

"Thought of any songs you could sing?"

Trixie was zoning in and out of her own world and reality, not really noticing Katya's attempt at conversation. 

"Not really."

"Why's that?"

Trixie shrugged and looked at her feet.

"What's really on your mind?"

Katya pulled one of the stools out from  
beneath the island and gestured for Trixie to sit down beside her while they waited for their drinks.

Trixie sat down and rested her elbow on the counter, her chin in the palm of her hand and staring at the marbled surface while tracing her finger along her upper thigh. 

"Why don't you sing another Dolly song?"

"Maybe"

Katya frowned and reached for her wrist to grab her attention;

"I thought we were gonna brain storm-"

she noticed Trixie grimace as she pulled her hand away from Katya and tried to pull her sleeve back down.

Katya noticed a rather large bruise that covered Trixie's forearm 

"what's that from?" 

She grabbed Trixie's hand and pulled it forward gently and pulled up her sleeve carefully, staring back and forth at the mark and Trixie's watering eyes. 

"Tracy."

"Please - don't call me that." 

She said in between sniffles.

"Trixie..." 

Trixie chewed on her lip nervously and tried to focus on her breathing, holding back tears.

"It's not that important."

"It's more important than thinking of songs to sing... what's that from? Did you do it?"

"n-no - god no. It was just... an accident."

Katya raised an eyebrow and turned Trixie's wrist around to analyze it.

"Those finger marks are not accidents." 

Trixie pulled her arm back to nurse it and looked away, sniffling to herself and trying not to pout too much. 

"Trixie, it's okay"

"It's not - just, stop. Okay?" 

She looked back at Katya her eyes red from the burning of holding back the tears. 

One slipped down her cheek finally and Katya sighed.

"It's not okay, but it's okay."

She placed her right hand on Trixie's cheek and wiped the single tear off her face with the print of her thumb. 

Katya stood up at the sound of the kettle whistling and took it off its element. She put the tea bag in a pink mug and poured the water in, while she let that steep she grabbed the hot pot of coffee and poured herself a mug of straight black coffee and sat it next to Trixie's tea to let cool down. 

She walked back to Trixie and helped her stand up

"C'mon."

They walked down the hall to the main bathroom and Katya collected some bandages and pain relief cream, gently applying it and wrapping Trixie's wrist who was still sniffling and struggling not to cry.

Katya lifted Trixie's chin to look at her. 

"C'mere."

She opened her arms and to her surprise Trixie leaned in, hugged her tightly and began to sob recklessly. 

Katya frowned and wrapped her arms around Trixie, rubbing her back in attempt to comfort her. She wasn't great with feelings but she'd been in Trixie's place before - although she didn't know the full story or circumstances she'd been there, she knew had. 

"I don't want to go back."

Trixie mumbled into Katya's shoulder.

"Where?"

"Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short but I wanted to get a chapter in this week and provide more background and plot


	11. Trixie

Trixie sat in the corner of Katya’s bed, cupping the mug of tea in both hands, a blanket laid over her shoulders. 

Dolly Parton I Will Always Love You playing quietly on the television. 

Katya was downstairs cleaning up after their dinner she’d made, even though Trixie told her she hadn’t been hungry and should’ve left for home Katya made her eat anyway and told her to stay. 

She looked around the room and noticed the sketch book propped open on Katya’s desk. She put the cup down on the night stand and crawled over to peak at the drawing Katya was working on.

A blonde girl with big volume hair, holding a cup of tea sitting across a table at a cafe, pursed pink lips and bold eye liner and rosy cheeks. Trixie jumped as she heard Katya starting up the stairs and quickly crawled back to where she was and picked up her tea again. 

Katya sat down beside Trixie at the end of the bed 

“You still gonna sing at the gala?”

Trixie shrugged 

“I get nervous”

“You sure weren’t nervous at that party.”

Trixie laughed 

“I had a couple drinks.”

“I don’t know if it means anything,  
but I think you should. I’d love to hear you sing again.”

Trixie smiled shyly and looked down into the tea. 

“I dunno what to sing.”

“That’s why you came over in the first place.”

Katya teased and laughed quietly. 

“When is the Gala?”

“Bout a month.”

“You have lots of time.”

Trixie nodded and hummed along to the song.

“You gonna tell me what happened or no?”

Katya nodded towards her wrist.

Trixie wanted to tell Katya but deep down she didn’t think she’d care that much, she’d probably agree with him and why he did it - why he got so mad at her.

“I deserved it. It’s fine.”

Katya looked at her wide eyed. 

“No matter what you did, you do not deserve to be hurt.”

Trixie shrugged.

Katya stood up and began cleaning around the room.

“While if you ever feel like talking, you can talk to me about it.. I don’t tell people but I’ve been through some shit.” 

She looked at the drawing for a moment before she closed the sketch book and tucked it into her bag.

Trixie put the cup down and watched Katya quietly for a bit.

“If i tell you, are you gonna get mad?”

“It’s not my place to judge you or get mad at you, Trixie.”

Katya spoke facing away from  
her as she wiped down her vanity. 

Trixie played with her hands nervously.

“He’s done it before but usually doesn’t leave such visible marks.”

“Who’s he?”

Katya paused but didn’t look back at Trixie.

“My dad.”

Katya swallowed and nodded. 

“Marks?”

“I have a lot of make up on for a reason.”

Katya frowned and continued cleaning.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice.”

“I didn’t want you to, it’s okay. Aren’t you going to ask why he did?”

Katya looked back 

“No matter what you did it’s not a valid reason to hurt or hit someone, there’s no valid reason... What was his so called reasoning though, exactly?” 

Katya sat down in front of Katya and titled her head, raising her eyebrow in question. 

Trixie swallowed hard and looked back at her hands.

“I’m gay.”


	12. Katya

Katya had walked Trixie home the next morning they both knew her dad would’ve gotten annoyed and come snooping around eventually for her. Katya made sure to let her know if anything happened to just call her right away and leave. 

As she walked back home it began to drizzle. She thought about What Trixie had told her; they were a lot more alike than Trixie knew but Katya wasn’t going to  
tell her about her personal struggles and trauma when she clearly needed to focus on over coming and settling her own. 

They’d talked for awhile after Trixie came out to her. Katya finally accept her Buddy System offer and Trixie was to show her around the school come Monday, they also spoke about music and Trixie recommend mostly Dolly Parton songs but Katya didn’t mind - she’d admired Trixie’s love for Dolly, it was sweet and cute in it’s own way.

She tucked her hands into her pockets as she walked home, looking up and closing her eyes to feel the rain on her forehead. People probably thought she was crazy but she enjoyed the rain and the feeling of it - it reminded her that she was alive and feeling and living. 

Her life had not been perfect by far; her father was an abusive and toxic parental figure and husband who’d abandoned her and her mother and fled back to Russia to avoid American charges. She’d watched her mother suffer emotionally during the divorce and she herself grew angry and became problematic in her middle school years - she’d caused her own mom more grief than she’d already endured and she’d been draining to take care of and monitor. 

She had gotten involved with some bad influences and started drinking at a young age to stop feeling so much and had harmed herself physically, she’d gone to doctors and different schools and still couldn’t find a reason to stop or feel okay. 

Then she found art.

She’d found something to put all of her self and soul into and commit to whenever she felt bad or hurt or wanted to drink or yell, she pulled out that book and drew all the feelings out or looked for the most beautiful people she could find and searched their souls through drawing portraits of them. 

She wouldn’t admit it but she’d been struggling again as of late and was trying her best to avoid being anti-social of falling prey to those bad habits and then out of the blue Tracy Martel entered her life right on cue. 

She stopped in front of her front door and pulled out her phone and began typing;

“Meet me tonight, 12 AM, by the McDonald’s closest to school.”


	13. Better Get to Livin’

Trixie showed up a bit early to the Mcdonald's and pulled out her phone to check the time, she had fifteen minutes to kill. She wasn't quite sure why Katya had invited her out but any excuse to leave the hell hole she called home she would take. 

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Katya walking towards her in a baggy black t-shirt, sweat pants and ratted white converse. It was raining and a bit chilly but it didn't surprise Trixie. Katya seemed like the type to be able to endure any weather condition no matter how she dressed. 

Katya smiled and opened the door to the lobby for Trixie who grinned back at her and walked through the door.

"So why now, why here?"  
Trixie asked 

Katya shrugged and pulled out her wallet  
"I wanted ice cream and fries and to see you." 

Trixie felt her face flood with heat.  
"A-oh"

Katya ordered them both plain sundaes and medium french fries and medium soda's while glancing at Trixie and noting her now red face. 

"So."

Trixie pursed her lips and looked around. 

Katya chewed on her lip nervously while they waited for their foot to be ready. 

She picked up the tray as soon as they were served and wandered around a couple tables until getting to a booth at the far end of the restaurant. 

Trixie sat down across from Katya and rested her head in hands while she thought about what she was going to preform at that gala and why in the world Katya would wanna see her right now. 

Trixie looked at Katya dipping a french fry in to her ice cream and raised an eyebrow;

"Why did you invite me out really though?"

"cause, you better get to livin'." Katya smirked and winked 

Trixie made a face before breaking out in a smile at the Dolly reference. 

"You listened to it?" 

Katya nodded.

"course i did."

Trixie nodded to Katya's food;   
"Why are you dippin' your fries in that?" 

Katya dipped a fry in her ice cream again and held it out to feed it to Trixie;

"try this you uncultured swine."

Trixie laughed and gave it a try.  
She chewed and shrugged;

"mediocre"  
Katya chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You bitch."   
They both laughed.

After a solid fifteen minutes of talking about snapchat stories and gross things they did as children Katya pulled out her sketch book and slid it over to Trixie.

Trixie sat back and looked at Katya confused.

"Open it."   
Katya urged.

"Is this a test?"  
Trixie laughed awkwardly. 

Katya laughed and shook her head,

"I wanna show you something -"  
she opened the book from  
across the table and flipped to a sketch that was obviously a portrait of Trixie.

"- this is what you look like... Trixie."

Trixie looked over a drawing of a stranger - someone beautiful with full cheeks, lips and bouncy blonde curls - bright sparkly eyes and a happy demeanour. She shook her head.

"Yes, Trixie. You're fucking beautiful." 

Trixie swallowed hard and shut the sketch book. 

"No."

Katya sat back and frowned. She thought for a moment before leaning forwards and grabbing Trixie's hand;

"Yes...and you're not the only person with secrets or insecurities at this table..." 

Trixie looked at Katya confused for a moment. She knew about Katya's dad leaving and that they weren't the most finically stable of people but what else could Katya possibly of had to hide? 

Katya looked down and sighed. 

"Can we go for a walk?"

Trixie nodded. She helped clean up the table and handed Katya her sketch book before they left and headed down to one of the discovery trails. 

Katya tucked her hands into her pockets while Trixie intertwined her hands shyly in front her waist while they walked.

"I have scars from my dad. Not just mental. There was a lot he did wrong, Trixie."

She looked at Katya and frowned

"I'm -"

"Don't apologize. I just want you to know, I understand and it isn't fair and it needs to be fixed... and I know why you haven't told anyone because you love him- because you're supposed to, cause he's your dad but eventually you gotta realize it's wrong and you don't deserve it." 

Trixie stopped walked and looked at Katya for a moment. 

Katya turned to face her and looked around. 

"I meant it. You gotta start living. What you're going through isn't living, and i'm here for you - I can't do much else because I don't want to pry but If it gets any worse you know I will." 

"It's fine Kat-"

"No. It's not. Especially not  
for the reason he claims todo it."

Trixie felt tears burning her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. 

"Why do you care so much? You moved from Russia you're basically trained to hate me anyway - you should just -"

"I DON'T HATE YOU!"

Katya threw her hands up in the air and glared at Trixie.

Trixie stepped back and kept quiet.

Katya sighed and quickly apologized;

"I- I don't hate you... I'm sorry..."

Katya walked toward Trixie and cupped her face in her hands

"It's the exact opposite..."

Katya felt tears forming in her eyes now. 

Trixie looked back at her still feeling hurt, confused and startled. 

Katya stood up properly and leaned in to kiss Trixie's nose. 

"Okay?"

"Happy valentine's day..."

Katya laughed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: Sorry it’s been a bit since I’ve updated.  
> Hope this chapter makes up for it. Also listen to the song while you read if you can. 💓 }


	14. Katya

Katya looked down at Trixie who was leaning against Katya’s crossed legs;  
Trixie’s head basically in Katya’s lap.

Katya played with her blonde hair gently while she continued to read softly from a Russian novel her mom had always read to her when she was little.

Trixie smiled to herself and sighed; relaxed - a form of a peace she thought she’d never know settled over them in that small bedroom of Katya’s... they were safe. Happy. 

She turned and looked up at Katya who in return looked back at Trixie. 

“Hi.”  
Trixie mouthed. 

Katya smirked and mouth back: 

“Hello.”

Katya put the book down as Trixie shuffled about to sit up properly and face Katya. 

“Do you wanna work on our History project now?”  
Katya asked 

Trixie frowned, she knew they had to but like any normal high school student she could care a whole lot less about it. Then she thought about her dad and how he would react if she got less than a B+ on an assignment this large. 

“I guess” 

Trixie replied and stood up from the bed to stretch.

Katya followed her lead and stood next to her for a moment, looking around the room. 

“Have you thought about the gala anymore?” Katya looked at Trixie as she spoke and grabbed her school bag. 

Trixie shrugged;

“I might not even bother.”

Katya frowned and furrowed her brows.

“Well, why not?”

Trixie shrugged again. 

“I’d be too nervous and I’m pretty sure my grades aren’t doing too good - and my dad won’t let me leave the house if they aren’t up to his standards...”

Katya bit her lip nervously and set up her supplies.

“I’d really like to see you at least try”  
she smiled shyly 

Trixie blushed a bit and set up her books and supplies as well.

“Maybe.”

They worked quietly for awhile, asking questions every so often but never much more. 

After a couple hours Trixie sighed and dropped her pens and looked to Katya;

“What time is it?”

Katya pursed her lips and looked across the room at her alarm o’clock 

“eleven-thirty, why?”

“ah- SHIT”  
Trixie jumped up and began to collect her belongings.

“What?”  
Katya sat up confused 

“I’m half an hour over my curfew”  
She spoke sharply and tried to zip up her bag with shaky hands. 

Katya frowned  
“okay relax-“

she zipped up the bag for Trixie  
“- we can just drive you home it’s -“

The door swung up to Katya’s room and Trixie’s father towered above the two  
girls. Trixie swallowed hard and picked up her bag. Katya stood back and watched Trixie from the corner of her eye.

“Tracy Martel. You’re late.”  
His voice was hoarse and angry.

“I know - I’m”

“If you knew why didn’t you come home?”  
He crossed his arms.

“It’s my fault Mr. Martel we were just working on our project -“  
Katya tried to interject 

“So you’re the reason my daughters failing?”  
He practically snarled.

Trixie winced as her father grabbed her arm and began to yank her away from Katya. 

“You are not to come round my house and Trixie you are not to come back here again.”

“Yes-s sir” Trixie said through tears as she choked back a sob and looked back at Katya. 

Katya attempted to chase after them but her own mother halted her and pulled her back.

“Let it go, Katya... this isn’t the right time.”  
Katya could sense her mother was just as worried and disturbed as she was.

Trixie didn’t message Katya that night. Katya waited for a text for three hours before finally falling asleep in her mother’s bed with tear stains on her cheeks and messy sweaty hair. 

The following morning Katya woke to no text messages either. She felt a bit of panic at this but hid it quickly. She got ready for school and assumed Trixie must’ve just had her phone taken and she would see her in class later that day. 

She didn’t though. Trixie didn’t show up to school for the next week - and she didn’t message Katya once. All Katya knew was that her father called Trixie in sick for the week.

She’d asked Violet and Danny but neither of them knew what was going on with Trixie either - she’d basically fallen off the face of the earth...

 

After school on Friday Katya got into her car and pulled out her phone, she pulled up Trixie’s contact and scrolled through the twenty messages she herself had sent during the last week. Most of them were;

“Trixie?”  
or  
“Please just tell me you’re okay.”

She figured she send one more before she drove home, she quickly typed it out;

“Hey, I really hope you’re okay... please just let me know if you get time... I assume you’re phone got taken but I really  
hope everything’s okay... i miss you.” 

She pressed send, put her phone down and began to pull out of the parking lot when all of a sudden, the text tone on her phone went off.

She knew better then to pick it up but she needed to know if it was Trixie or not, so she leaned over to grab it and pressed the home button...

But she didn’t have time to read it as she looked up she only saw headlights coming straight towards her and a scream that didn’t feel like her own left her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { A/N: These chapters may get a bit dark so just a warning if abuse or mental health discussion can be a trigger for you or makes you uncomfortable. }


	15. Ms. Zamolodchikova

At first it was nothing - there was no sound. Just the ominous whistle tone you’d hear after an explosion. Katya immediately knew there was going to be hearing damage but she also knew that that was the least of her concerns. 

She tried to lean back but only felt waves of pain with even the tiniest of movements, she knew there was blood - somewhere... everywhere. She tried to focus on breathing which didn’t feel so horrible but only because of the adrenaline her body was producing. 

Eventually she could hear the faint sound of sirens approaching the the scene. Everything was blurry now though... fading in and out... then the lights became blurry, too - just blobs of red and blue that made her feel dizzy. 

Someone was knocking on the drivers side window but Katya could barely asses what was going on. A moment later she was being cut out of her seat belt, her belongings were being wrapped in separate plastic bags - her insurance, an old cup of coffee, her phone - 

she felt panic; was it Trixie who had texted her? She couldn’t find the voice to beg for her phone though. As they picked her up and bandaged her to tie her over till they reached the ER - her eyes closed. They placed her on the gurney and lifted her into the back of the ambulance, her mother sitting in one of the empty seats, silently crying and praying. 

 

Hours passed. Katya didn’t wake. They did what they could to repair her fractured elbow, they stitched up a gash on her forehead, but there was more to be accounted for - the bruising and potential internal bleeding - if she knew who she was. 

A doctor stepped out of the room Katya had been assigned to for surgery. 

“Ms. Zamolodchikova?”

Katya’s mother looked up from her chair.   
No one else sat beside her, not another family member - not her ex husband and katya’s father, not even any of Katya’s friends... just her very own mother.  
The person she’d always had, just like her mother had always had her... until now.

 

“yes?”

“I’m afraid your daughter has fallen into a coma. We don’t have all the statistics back yet, but we’ve done all we can to help her physically and currently have her on life support.” 

Her heart dropped.  
She couldn’t lose the only thing she had left - as pathetic as she felt for considering her daughter her only handle on life, it was her daughter and any mother would feel a gut wrenching pain and sadness at the statement. 

“May I see her...?”  
She spoke brokenly 

“of course.”

The doctor linked arms with her and assisted her into the room where Katya was set up, laying in a hospital bed in one of those blue gowns, heart rate stickers on her chest beneath the sheets and an IV stuck into her wrist and the top of her hand. 

“I’ll give you some space and come back in a bit” 

the doctor assured Katya’s mother and left.

She stood beside the bed for awhile and brushed her hand over Katya’s forehead and fixed her hair, speaking softly in russian. Telling Katya how much she loved her and that it would be okay.

A shadow over came the room; she could sense the presence behind her. 

Katya’s mother turned to look back only to find Trixie standing in a hospital gown and sweat pants, an IV unit beside her with her hand wrapped around its pole. 

Trixie spoke and her voice broke:

“Katya?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad, I don’t have access to my laptop rn so i can’t edit italics currently but I will as soon as possible after I upload the remaining chapters, feedback is appreciated


End file.
